Chapter 1: Kakarot
Once, there was a Saiyan baby named Kakarot, who was sent to Earth on a mission to annihilate all of mankind, but first he had to train. And So, he begun training at the age of 2. Ten years later, Kakarot believes that he is ready to exterminate all of mankind. He enters the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. And plans to reveal his evil intentions... “Welcome to the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament,” the announcer cheered, and the audience applauded. “First I shall announce the rules. No weapons. No protective body-wear. No poking your opponent in the eyes. And absolutely no kicking people in the groin. Now, if your opponent is knocked outside of ring, is knocked out for more than ten seconds, or gives up, they automatically lose,” He finished. “The World’s Strongest Martial Artists are gathered here, today. Which includes, The Great Gohan,” The audience cheered for Son Gohan. “Settle down. Settle down.Let us save best for last. Now, I will announce the first fight of the preliminaries. For this duel, we will have two complete newcomers to the world of martial arts, Kakarot vs. Tanton,” he cheers as the two newcomers appear in the arena. “Kakarot, is the boy with a monkey tail, and Tanton is the boy with the wings. With have being said let the battle begin,” He announced. Kakarot charges at Tanton. Tanton dodges Kakarot’s fist by flying. He lands behind Kakarot. “Do-Rame-Kame-Ky” Tanton shouts making the Kame-Hame-Ha Pose. Kakarot turns around, and sees the flames erupting from Tanton’s hand. Kakarot dodged the fire-blast by jumping. The Fire-Blast fades. Kakarot lands. He charges at Tanton, but he increases his speed. He strikes Tanton with an uppercut. Tanton flies back down to the ground and kicks Kakarot in the gut. Kakarot punches Tanton, rapidly. He finishes his rampage with not only a punch to the gut, but also a kick in the face, which sent Tanton flying. “Whatever the costs, I shall defeat you, I will most definitely, pass the preliminaries,” Kakarot declared. Tanton delivered a mind-blowing punch into the battle arena. The punch was so powerful that it caused the ground to shake. Tanton flipped, so that his feet were on the ground. He flew above the arena. And charged at Kakarot, who had just been sent flying. Kakarot managed to stand up, just before Tanton made a sideways, Kame-Hame-Ha Pose and shouted, “Do-Rame-Chi-Leng.” This time lightning erupted from the clouds and into Tanton’s hands. He redirected the lightning, while increasing it’s size and strengh. It blasts Kakarot. Kakarot tries to resist the blast, but fails, he is sent flying. Kakarot manages to stay within the arena when he falls. Although, Kakarot is exhausted, he stands up. Suddenly, crimson aura emits from Kakarot’s body because of his anger. The audience gasps. “The Kaio-Ken. My Master has told me many stories of the Kaio-Ken, and you can use it,” Tanton said. “The Kaio-Ken, huh. Well if you’re so scared by it why don’t you just quit” Kakarot asked. “No, I don’t give up. Infact, this means I might learn the Kaio-Ken,” Tanton said. Kakarot raced at Tanton. He punched Tanton, rapidly. And to finish off his rampage, he punched him the gut. Soon, Kakarot has gained the upper hand. Tanton stood up. He was covered in blood. Tanton made a sideways Kame-Hame-Ha Pose and shouted, “Do-Rame-Chi-Ky.” Lightning came from the clouds and landed in Tanton’s palms. He redirected the lightning and fire bursts from his hands. Kakarot dodged it by jumping. Tanton joined his palms together, and the dragon blast was absorbed into his body. Tanton charged at Kakarot, who had now landed back on the ground. Tanton sent his fists at Kakarot. This time, Kakarot cannot dodge Tanton’s rampage. Tanton stopped punching Kakarot without a finishing blow. Tanton roared. Smoke came from his nose and he exhaled a blue fire blast. Kakarot increased his Kaio-Ken, and dodged Tanton’s fire blast. Shortly after that, Kakarot delivered the finishing blow, which was an uppercut that sent Tanton out of the battle arena. “And the winner is... Kakarot.” Category:Fan Fiction